highimpactgamesthelostfrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Keira Hagai
Keira is the daughter of Samos the Green Sage Hagai, and is the adopted sister of Daxter, she is also Jak's girlfriend. She is the daughter of Sara Mentak Hagai (only once mentioned in Jak X). She is a sagal Elf Human like her father, that means that she is an elf-human (like Jak) but yet, also a sage. And she loves to explore, and fix things like her mother. She is a supporting role, and is a mission giver. She put together a gunstaff for Jak upon reaching the brink. Keira is out set to become a sage, and Jak and Daxter tag along as superiors, and body-guards. Keira is the sage of all chanelled ecos. She is portrayed by Tara Strong. She has blue/purple hair, with Brown eyes, she can read the elvish script which are found on precursor orbs, and vehicles. History Early Life Pre-Precursor Legacy Not much is known about Keira's early life before TPL... Except that she was the daughter of Samos and Seddy Hagai. She was born to be a sage, and was smart about mechanics ever since she was born... She grew up in sandover village, which is were she adopted Jak and Daxter. Samos and Seddy got seperated into different villages by the Presumed Dark Eco Sage, Gol Acheron, Samos lived in Sandover Village, were he was all along, and Seddy Mentary Hagai, got sent to Rock Village. There she threw her self into geology, that she began to go crazy, and developed a new life, and forgot about Keira, and Samos as well. She was never there to see Jak and Daxter, although soon she does meet you at the entrance of the Precursor Basin. Precursor Legacy In TPL Keira stands as mission support. She soon gives you the A-Grav Zoomer, once you bring her enough power-cells. She is a skilled mechanic and helps Jak and Daxter throughout there adventures. She is very familiar with the Blue Sages Expertise and Technology he invented. She is also helping Daxter spot enough power-cells to make there way through warp-gates and whatnot, to get Daxter back to normal. Daxter seems to have a crush on Keira in TPL, but Keira stated her rule #1: She doesn't date animals. She gives you multiple missions, whether it be gathering precursor orbs, or powercells or running over lava, with your A-Grav Zoomer. The Lost Frontier Keira is out set on an adventure to become an eco sage. It starts out when Jak Daxter and Keira are being chased by Sky Pirates, upon reaching the brink. Although, when Phoenix landed on their vehicle (phoenix is the leader eco-pirate), Daxter attempted to shoot Phoenix, but missed, thus leaving an eco leak, then forcing them to land on Brink Island. While Jak goes and gets some extra green-eco fuel (or HCGE concentrated green eco) she repairs the vehicle. Then tells Jak how and what to do, on flying the new version of the Hellcat. They then save the ACS Behemoth, (a flagship for Aeropa), from sky-pirates. Then obtains the eco-seeker, which is then stolen from Phoenix, draging Keira along with it. Jak then attempts to save her, but ends up crashing on an island, boarding with the Brink. Keira is then taken to the PBG (phantom-blade galleon), and is given a booth, to study her eco seeker, after Jak and the rest of the gang befriend the Eco Pirates, and their Republic. She soon drops the eco-seeker in the mountain, inwhich is on the mysterious island boarding the brink. Jak and Phoenix race to get there first (becuase they both have a crush on Keira), and Jak retrieves it. At the end of the game, when Keira becomes a sage and restore's eco power, Keira then lays a kiss on Jak, except this time, Daxter did not interrupt. Biography Personality Keira is adventurous in this game. Although gets infuriated with Daxter's awfull attempts of flirting. Although she puts up with it because she likes Jak. She seems to be more modest in this game, (probably High Impact Game's way of keeping the ratings family/kid-friendly.) She begins to become a stronger character in this one, taking care of herself and becoming an eco-sage. Appearance Keira's clothing becomes more conservative in TLF. She wears a white top, mostly covered by a dark-blue button covered long sleeved coat, with a yellow collar. She wears purple pants, She wears brown boots that don't go very high and she still wears her explorer goggles. Abilities Keira is highly skilled in mechanics. Although towards the end of the game, she becomes and eco sage, and can channel any type of eco, this means that Keira is the most highly skilled eco sage of them all. Notes Trivia Video Category:Characters